


It's okay, I'm here, I'm right here.

by Spacestar8



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacestar8/pseuds/Spacestar8
Summary: Short Sheith one shot I wrote for a friend. Some comfort and cuddles is all~





	It's okay, I'm here, I'm right here.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HachiFair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HachiFair/gifts).



"Keith," an urgent voice slipped through a horrible nightmare.   
He couldn't see anything and no matter how loud he called, no matter how much he screamed, no one came. The darkness was clawing at him, and killing him with every empty cut.   
"Keith, wake up!"   
Jolting up into Shiro's arm, Keith panted and wiped his tear stained cheeks. His eyes began to water while he was trying to regain his sanity, the lonely feeling of his dream taking too long to leave his mind.   
"It's okay, I'm here, I'm right here," Shiro whispered into Keith's hair as he pulled him into his lap.   
"I-I'm sorry," Keith hiccuped. This was probably the third time this week his screaming had brought the older paladin into his room.   
"Don't apologize," Shiro gave him a comforting squeeze. "Do you think you'd sleep better if I stayed here?"   
Keith could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and buried his face into Shiro's chest to hide it. He paused a moment before finally nodding.   
"Okay," Shiro kissed Keith's forehead lightly before pulling him back down into the bed and under the covers.  
Keith found sleep a lot easier than he had a few hours ago. 

~

"I told you they were cute!" Lance's voice cut into Keith's, for once, restful sleep. He immediately glared at the blue paladin standing in his doorway with a smirking Pidge and a dotting Hunk.   
It took him longer than it should've to realize he was wrapped in two very muscular and very bare arms.   
Laughter from the others filled the room as Keith's widened and his face turned a very pretty shade of pink.   
Shiro woke grumbling, "You guys got nothing better to do?" His expression was flat and sent them scurrying away, giggle all the way down the hall.  
Keith sighed and pressed his hands to his face, "Lance is never going to shut about this."   
"They were going to find out sooner or later," Shiro laughed, pulling Keith's hands away so he could see the mischievous smile spread across his face as he added, "I don't know if I could've kept myself off you much longer."  
Keith's blush deepened, "W-well, what's stopping you?"   
Shiro threw his head back in a laugh, "Absolutely nothing." He came back and pressed his lips to Keith's softly and slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it, I might expand on this? Sorry it's such a small sample.  
> Tumblr: Spacestar8 (a mess, proceed with caution)


End file.
